Magnus & Alec iPod Challenge
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: MagnusXAlec iPod Challenge. I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote little snippets of stories about Magnus and Alec that related to each song. Hope you like it.


*Magnus & Alec iPod Challenge- Disclaimer: I am so jealous of Cassandra Clare!*

Skeleton Song by Kate Nash-

"This has been going on for years, Alec. Maybe we should just take a break or―"

"No. I love you. Nothing's going to change that. I won't give up."

Magnus inhaled sharply, not used to Alec acting like that, "I love you, too. You know that, but… I just don't know anymore."

Alec walked over to where Magnus was and kissed him. "I love you, that's all you need to know."

Hush Hush by The Spill Canvas-

The one thing Alec really hated about being with Magnus was all of the ex-boyfriends. There were so many of them, most of them either dead or living in another country. But that didn't really change anything in Alec's mind. There were still too many. Sometimes he wondered if Magnus was thinking about one of them when they were together, but he usually forgot all about his insecurities when the sparkly warlock got that mischievous smile on his face.

Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5-

Sometimes Magnus felt so lonely he couldn't breathe. This only seemed to happen when Alec was off fighting demons, but occasionally the feelings would still be there when he got back. It was a terrible feeling, one he hadn't felt for a long time. He had never really allowed himself to feel before. But then he met Alec, and everything changed.

Time Is Running Out by Muse-

"Alec, darling, sometimes you just need to let it out."

The tears were falling freely by now. "I need to go." He got up off of the floor.

"Alec, let me help you. I'm not just going to watch you torture yourself like this. Max's death wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Too late for that, Magnus."

Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge-

"Alec, are you all right?" Isabelle asked.

"Hm? Oh, ya, I'm fine." He replied unconvincingly. "I'll be right back." He headed to the front door of the Institute and went outside. Magnus was outside waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? What if they see you?" Alec demanded.

"I don't care. I had to come make sure you were okay." Magnus refused to make eye contact.

Alec took a few steps forward, until he was directly in front of Magnus. They were so close that Alec could have easily closed the remaining distance between them by leaning forward slightly and kissing him. Instead he grabbed at Magnus's hips and pulled him towards him.

"I'm fine, Magnus, really. I don't know why everyone is so worried about me."

Magnus's eyes widened. "I thought you were worried about them seeing."

"I was." was all he said before cupping Magnus's face with his hands and kissing him.

The Walk by Imogen Heap-

Alec kept walking, not bothering to look where he was going. He was looking at the phone number written on the piece of paper he held. The High Warlock of Brooklyn's phone number. A car rushed by and he finally looked up. He surveyed the area and then looked at the building right in front of him. His eyes widened fractionally and he looked around again, this time to make sure no one was watching. He figured he would be better off just leaving. There was no need to bother the warlock at this hour. For it was Magnus Bane's door that he was standing just outside of. But then, for some reason, Alec walked up the front steps and pressed the buzzer, waiting for the warlock's answer. He had assumed the warlock would have at least bothered to ask who it was, but instead the door swung open. Magnus Bane was standing in the doorway, looking just as sparkly and colorful as he had the night Alec had met him. He looked surprised to see Alec there, but not upset.

"Hello, precious. What, may I ask, are you doing here so late? Another of your friends get turned into a rat and taken away to a vampire lair?" Alec wasn't able to speak for a moment, but then he found his voice.

"Hi. Um… I… well, I don't really know what I'm doing here, actually."

Magnus grinned at him, "Why don't you come inside? It's cold out here."

Alec hesitated. They probably wouldn't notice he was gone from the Institute.

"Okay."

Hamburg Song by Keane-

Magnus looked at the young shadowhunter in front of him. He could feel himself cracking, but he wouldn't give up, not for Alec.

"Magnus, I can't. If I told them… all sorts of things could happen. I could be stripped of my marks."

Magnus sighed, still trying desperately to keep it together. "Fine, Alec. But I can't wait forever. Eventually you'll have to decide. Me or Jace."

Alec looked like he wanted to say something else, but he bit his lip and turned around, heading for the door. He had just opened the door when he felt Magnus behind him. He turned quickly and discovered that the warlock was directly behind him. Again, he opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus stopped him by leaning forward and kissing him. It was pleasant, and Alec responded accordingly, his lips moving slightly under Magnus's, who managed to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth and make him gasp. After a moment, Magnus leaned back and stared at Alec through his green cat eyes. His expression was unreadable to Alec, but Alec wasn't nearly as good at hiding his emotions. Magnus could see the look of anxiety cross his face, followed by one that looked almost like relief, but it was gone so quickly that Magnus wasn't sure he had even seen it.

"I need to go," Alec said apologetically.

"I know." Magnus watched as Alec walked down the street, away from him. Then he went and sat on his bed and cried for the first time in almost a century.

Eyes Like Yours by Shakira-

Magnus had never seen such beautiful eyes before; the color of a crystal blue lake on a summer day. He loved Alec's eyes, and complimented them every time he could, if not just to see his little shadowhunter blush. Alec had once asked him why he liked his eyes so much, and Magnus answered truthfully because he couldn't keep anything from Alec. When he said that it was because he had always envied anyone with such pretty eyes because his eyes had cursed him, Alec looked so sad. And he said with the sweetest look on his face that he loved Magnus's eyes, and then kissed his jaw softly. His lips moved from there to the tip of Magnus's nose, and then finally to kiss his eyelids. When he pulled away, he started describing the way he saw Magnus's eyes. How they were the same color green as an emerald when the sun was hitting it at the perfect angle. And how they were so comforting to him, no matter what the situation at hand was. Whether he was fighting demons or just sitting on the couch watching some mundane t.v. show, if he looked over and saw Magnus's eyes he felt safe. The whole time he was talking, Magnus was listening with a slightly awed expression on his face. When Alec finished, Magnus just kept staring, until finally he asked if Alec was really Prince Charming in disguise. Alec just laughed and Magnus joined in, but he couldn't help wondering if he was actually right. And he hoped above all else that he and Alec would get the happily ever after that he wanted so badly.

*I honestly hadn't planned on some of them being this long. I just sort of happened. I mean, once I got my creative juices flowing, it was kind of hard to restart on a new plotline. But I think it worked out alright, if I do say so myself. I hope you liked it!*


End file.
